I'll be the hero today
by LynxBell
Summary: Canada attempts to get America used to the ice with slight complications, all is fine. Well, after a few activities to keep warm AmericaxCanada/CanadaxAmerica
1. Ice

The clicking of blade against the ice sounded out against the otherwise silent atmosphere, and for having Alfred in that said area for it being even remotely quiet was a rare event. Wrapping the woollen scarf against his neck loosely Mathieu took a small breath before laughing at the look on the others face; not exactly one of fear but one of uncertainty. "Al…the worst that could happen is that you fall and hit your arse, oui?"

Giving his brother a look before open his lips to a list of complaints and worries that could have had their own filling cabinet. "What if the ice breaks…? And we fall in, and get stuck under the ice? Who will find us? Who will be the ones to explain at the next world meeting the reason we are not there and will never be there again because we're stuck under a frozen lake in frozen Canada?" Mathieu wasn't even sure if his brother had remembered to take a break in that whole paragraph of a sentence. Shaking his head and turning on his heel, only just on the ice as he looked to the other male, identically dressed for the winter but wearing his scarf on a whole lot tighter around his neck than the Canadian.

Shoulders falling with a sigh as he placed a hand on his hip and holding the other out to the male who was still refusing to go on the ice. "Al, would I really take you on ice that I didn't think was safe?" "…Maybe?" "Idiot, I'm already on the ice" Shaking his head, Mathieu took the others hand and gently tugged him towards the solid water. "If you fall, I'll be the hero today and catch you" Azure eyes looked over to his brothers with a soft smile as Alfred gave a small jerk of a nod and took the others gloved hand. Staggering onto the ice with a victorious sigh, Alfred reunited both his feet together on the lake.

Giving the other male an encouraging smile, Mathieu kept hold of his hand and slide a few inches forward. Always looking over his shoulder to make sure the other slightly unstable male was alright. "Come on, if I'm taking you to The Rideau Canal Skateway, you have to at least have some balance."

Now at the slightly taller males' side, Alfred lips curled in a pout. "I have balance!" And with that any said balance was lost, feet became tangled under each other and Alfred found himself nearing the freezing floor. Feeling the weight at his hand, Mathieu turned on his skates and practically threw himself under the other male. Giving a grunt as the his trousers soon found themselves dampening as numbing water seeped through the fabric and onto skin. Peering his eyes open, sighing as he looked to the weight on his lap. "See…I told you I'd catch you."

It took Alfred a moment or two to register what had happened. Blinking a few moments as he looked to his brother and giving a slow nod, the normally conversational male was silenced. Ignoring the wet on his legs, Mathieu removed his glove and ran a hand calmly through the blonde's hair. "You alright?" the males voice sounded in a small chuckle as he looked to the still mute male on his lap.

Swallowing Alfred gave a nod and looked over to the male that was proving at a nicely warm and comforting chair much to Mathieu's legs dismay. "Yeah…I'm fine." Not in shook by the fact the hero had taken a tumble but as blush tinted over his cheeks Alfred couldn't believe that the other did what he did. Okay, only if it was saving him from the odd bruise here and there and icy wet clothing.

"Get off then" His legs had taken enough as Mathieu nudged lightly at the one on his lap and slowly followed suit. As they stood shakily at first on Alfred's part, neither of their hands left each other. Mathieu gave his brother a small grin as the two both found their feet ignoring the leaking water at the back of his thighs as he wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist. "I'm there hero today." Not willing to give over his title to the other but Alfred settled with letting him 'borrow' it for the day. Mathieu slowly laced his fingers under the others chin, lifting it gently and brushed their lips together in a tender kiss before sighing and looking around. "I think we're had enough for one day and my trousers are soaked…Hot chocolate?"

Alfred perked up and gave Mathieu a gleeful nod as he wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and pressed their lips together slightly longer this time. "Do you even need to ask?" Letting him go but grabbing his hand in a tight hold as they left the ice to the slightly more stable snow. Mathieu gave a small rather ironic laugh; this was the first time in a long while he could just have fun with the other. An arm quickly found its way around Alfred shoulder as they walked in the general direction of the car, if his trousers were not soaked to the core to the point where his legs were becoming stiff with a wintery sting Mathieu would have allowed them to take their time.

Resting his head on the others shoulder, Alfred gave a small content sigh as he nuzzled into the others warmth. Mathieu's hands slowly weaved in the others hair, peaking his cheek here and there before pausing in the stroll. "I'll always protect you…" Feeling the blush once again return on his own cheeks, Alfred gave a nod and lifted himself somewhat he peered into the others eyes behind the his glass frames. "As I will you…Je suis à toi" this time the Canadians' own blush found it's was to the surface, nodding as his lips found themselves once again drawn to the others. "Je t'aime."

"I love you…My hero… Only for today! It's back to normal tomorrow."


	2. Coffee

A small chuckled echoed around the empty stairwell leading to the downstairs and rather disserted lower floor of the coffee shop, though the two had been out for a long while really it was pretty early and a weekend anyway. First thing in the morning on a week day even the hidden seats of the shop were filled with working men and woman to get their morning fix of caffeine.

And yet now it was the perfect place for just the two of them to warm up.

Giving a grunt as he sat down on a small sofa, Alfred almost found himself lost of the puffy cushions. Mathieu set the bags on the empty arm chair before pulling out his wallet. "Just a hot chocolate for you, right?" Receiving a small nod the male smiled lightly and left his brother to order.

Sitting rather comfortably on his own gave Alfred a moment to look around the shop, it was nice. Deep red walls with the odd Italian words here and there to make it seem, authentic rather than just a building in the middle of snowy Canada; not that it was working much. There was a lack of windows but it made no difference, the lighting was good enough. Kicking his feet out as he waited rather impatiently for his hot chocolate ...oh, and his lover too.

Almost tripping over his own feet without a unemployed hand to hold occupied with the hand rail, Mathieu grumbled a moment but pasted on a smile once he saw the other; seemly mistaking the sofa for a bed. "Al..." He tried to look annoyed but as he placed down the two cups Mathieu couldn't help but chuckle . "Here."

Taking his own seat as he nudged over the steaming mug to the other male with his own hands around the plastic cup that received odd looks from this brother. "How can you drink something cold on a day like today, and after being on the ice...?" Alfred didn't get an answer, nor did he expect one as his brother started on the iced coffee; happy to stick with the hot chocolaty one himself.

Mathieu leant back with a small sigh as half of the brewage soon found itself gone. The faintest brush of his leg against the others caused the other blonde male to yelp lightly, almost to the point of dropping his boiler of a drink. "Ma-Mattie...You're freezing...!" The Canadian merely blinked at the other before raising a brow "I fell on ice, that happens to be frozen water..."

Placing down his much treasured drink, Alfred cupped his hands on the others cheeks allowing the male to melt into the warmth. "I'll be fine, I'm the hero. Remember?" Mathieu gave a soft twitter of laugher as he locked eyes with the other. "Even hero's can freeze, I would know." Alfred gave a soft sigh as he leant up, pressing his lips to the others. Mathieu joyfully met them. He didn't notice the cold that much, sure he's legs were slightly dead but that was fine; nothing a warm shower couldn't fix.

Alfred on the other hand, wasn't too sure. Okay, yes his brother was being all heroic today and yes, the Canadian was used to the colder weather. But still! Alfred wanted to protect him, even if it was from a slight cold. Shutting his eyes and leaning more into the other, deepening the tender kiss as his fingers traced over the other males cheeks slowly.

Only finding himself able to grin into the kiss as Mathieu also drew his eyes to a close, thawing at both his lovers affectionate kisses and touches. Leaking into the pillows that seemed to engulf the two males. Parting his lips to permit the other access, sounding a small grunt of pleasure as Alfred's tongue kept itself busy by exploring the taller males lips and inner cheeks. Savouring the sweet taste of coffee that coated the oh so sweet natural taste of Mathieu; but this was just as enjoyable really.

Brought on by the others subtle sounds, Alfred hands trickled down the others cheeks and slowly down his chest as finally their lips parted. Only to take a new victim; Mathieu's neck. Tongue tracing a trail of saliva up the skin with the odd brush of teeth here and there drove the Canadian males blush to the surface. Against the warm lights of the room the path left by Alfred simply glistened as his hands fondled with the hem of his lovers shirt.

Mathieu's empty lips gave away soft titters as he felt the others lips, tongue and teeth brush against the pale skin of his neck. Outdoor wear left to keep the arm chair warm with the bags. The two males didn't need them: they had each other. A shiver ran down his spine as finger tips merely brushed the skin under his shirt, soon finding themselves upwards.

Smirking at the others reactions, Alfred only drew his hands to the others nipples; pinching the erect skin softly. Earning a moan laced yelp from the taller male "Al-Alfred..." Not so much ignoring the utters of the other but just not gracing them with an reply; Alfred was too busy appreciating the syrupy taste of Mathieu's skin. Maybe getting a little too into it as his hands immigrated from the others chest to his waist line.

Fingers quickly glided into the others still rather sodden trousers, ghosting over the underwear before slid into them. Breaking Mathieu out of his lustful trance, eyes that were drawn in a black out of everything but Alfred's caress's. Now however as his eyes wondered around the room he remembered where to two of them were. "Alfred..." Mathieu chewed at his lip as he placed a hand on the others.

This time at the tone in the others voice made him pause. Alfred looked to his brother before nodding and removing his hands. Giving a small smile as his brothers blush faded, fingers that once passionately lingered on the skin now traced his brothers hair in a chaste tangle. "You don't want to?"

Bright eyes looked to his brother and then to the walls around him moments before a chortle dripped from his lips. "Just not here." Mathieu smirked, flicking his tongue over the others ear lobe before going back to his drink. Now partially melted. While Alfred lifted and downed his drink; now a more lukewarm chocolate than a hot one. "How 'bout when we get home?"

Jerking his head in a small nod as his blush reignited, Mathieu smiled. "Oui."

Though his lips were opened to create some kind of conversation but the male found his hands tightly held by the others. Blinking, Mathieu spotted their bags being held captive by his lovers hands. Jumping off his seat with his coffee still in hand, he peered to the other "I didn't think you meant now...

...Not that I'm complaining."


	3. Fire

Tugging at his brother's hand as he walked along the street with bodies slowly leaking in from sleepy houses, it was getting on in the morning anyway. Mathieu always liked to get out just as the shops where opening, that way he could get what he needed before it was stolen away from his hands and just get back home to get on with paper work and other boring stuff so he had the evening to himself...and Alfred. Most of his evenings were Alfred, though really it was nothing more than talking on the phone and on some of the loneliest nights just thinking about the other blonde as he laid in bed with only his bear for comfort.

But the weekends, they both lived for them really, when the two of them were together and not dragged away but the ball and chain that was work. Getting to one home on Friday night and parting on at late Sunday afternoon. Sleeping together to fill the empty beds, even if once or twice one of them ending up on the floor.

Only releasing the others hands to unlock to his door, his home was the closer to the two anyway. Giving a small sigh as the cold air of the house washed over the two causing a small shiver from the American. "Matt! Don't you ever put on the heating?" The male pouted as he folded his arms over his chest, only gaining a small chortle from his brother.

"I'll put the fire on." The taller male rolled his eyes, not feeling the cold at all as he causally made his way to the fire place, sticking a few logs in and watching the dry wood catch and blacken; flakes falling off the wood, dissolving into ash. Blinking his attention of the golden embers to the puffy fur that ran over his hand, Mathieu smiled softly at the bear seeking rather food than attention. "I'll feed you in a moment"

Well, that was the plan; till Mathieu felt his lover's arms snaking around his neck. Lips soon found their way to the male's neck and Kumajiro knew that it was in his best interest to get out of there. "You really couldn't wait" The Canadian smirked softly to the other with his head slightly tilted to the side to expose as much skin as possible to Alfred's advancing lips.

"Who would be able to wait with you just sitting there, waiting?"

"You were complaining of the cold, so I lit the fire"

Alfred purred softly against the pale skin of his brother, jackets and scarves left by the door. "So, by the fire, hm? Kinky."

Mathieu rolled his eyes at his brother, leaning his neck towards the soft touches all the same as his hands placed themselves on the others. Tongue poking out and making its way over the skin, rekindling what they were up to beforehand in the shop. Allowing the other to push his body down to the floor, hands placed down on the fur rug in the centre of the room. Giving his brother a small smile as his arms found their way around his waist. Whoever said Alfred was fat had clearly never been this close to his body; then again, Mathieu didn't let anyone else this close to his lover's body.

Opening his lips to release a small groan as he felt hot hands against the skin of his stomach, Alfred grinned down at the male placed on the floor. Permitting his shirt to be lifted and finger tips to explore the well toned surface. Though they had been through his many times, Mathieu still took pleasure from investigating and worshipping his brother's body.

The fiery crackles of the flickering flames in the background, masked by the mixed moans and groans of the two men, tangled with each other. Alfred's legs in between his lovers as his lips trailed down his neck slowly, tugging at his shirt and removing it fully after a moment or two. Looking down and in taking his brothers body briefly before his fingers did the rest of the work, slowly tracing the skin earning shivers and groans from the male. Mathieu reached up, tugging away the barrier that kept his hands from the others chest; it wasn't fair if only one of them was naked, right?

Alfred's hands didn't take their time with reaching they others waist line and whisking away the still rather damp trousers. As the hot air attacked almost numb legs, Mathieu gasped more leaning up into the others touches as fingers rubbed and explored his legs. Jerking his hips to the hands on their expedition, moans leaked from his lips as Mathieu glared to his lover. "Stop teasing..."

Eyeing his brother, Alfred smirked as he nipped at the others lips but did what he was told; hands tugging at the others underwear to release the heated bulge. Lips crushing together in a bruising kiss as his hands stripped his brothers trousers as well. Mathieu panted softly as he placed his hands on the others chest, Alfred's hands mirroring but rolling a nipple in his fingers causing Mathieu to rumble out in moans.

"Do you have any...?" Alfred broke the kiss to speak as his hands traced over the others backside.

"Eh..." Mathieu blinked as he looked around the room for a moment, they were down stairs and the stuff was upstairs but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Alfred let out a chuckle as he reached into his jean pocket at the side, tugging out a small bottle. "Just kidding you; I've got this."

"You brought it with you?" The blonde glared at the other for a moment before chuckling as he shook his head. Only stopping his laughter as he felt the cold liquid on his rose bud; the idiot didn't even bother to warm it... Mathieu's laughter melted into moans as he arched his back to the touch. One finger leaking into the others hole before another followed; Mathieu giving a small wince but soon enough adjusting.

Giving small whimpers as he felt the others fingers move, the odd sound of pain here and there but it was followed by a cry of pleasure and a smirk from Alfred as he found his lovers prostate. Stretching the other out for a moment before pulling away his fingers. Mathieu letting out a whimper at the lack of contact.

But it was soon replaced.

Alfred's head pressed against the others entrance, his fingers ghosting the others chest and nipples as he slide his slicked member in. Mathieu's hands clenched on the fur under him with a small protest both from his lips and his lower body at the invading other. But pleasure soon flooded pain as his lover started to move, thrusting into the taller male of the two.

Hands reached from the fur to the other's shoulders for two reasons; one, to pull him closer. Two, getting a little revenge for the pain as his nails dug sharply into the skin. Alfred hissed softly but his groaned soon eased them away.

Mathieu moaned as a odd mixture of both pleasure and pain seared through his body, going along like that for a few moments till the others erection brushed against that tender spot. Almost releasing himself then and there, Mathieu's body trembled in sounds of pleasure; pain all but forgotten.

Alfred's hands pulled the others hips closer with a few last ambushes against the others prostate, moans ringing in his ears only making him more eager for the his own, and the others release; and it didn't take long.

Unable to hold himself off anymore, Mathieu threw his head back groaning loudly as his muscles contacted and his seed spilled and tickled down his organ. With the tightness increasing around his own, Alfred's mouth opened to a flood of moans and his own liquid escaped leaving the two males panting and gasping for air.

Leaning against the male under him, Alfred's hands trailed over his chest as he slowly pulled himself out. Giving a small smile to the other, almost hidden by blush as he reached up and interlocked their fingers together.

Mathieu took a long inhale before speaking, feeling a weird mix of sweaty on the outside and sticky on the inside. "Je t'aime, Alfred..."

"I love You, Mathieu..."


End file.
